Daxter
Daxter is the secondary protagonist of the Jak and Daxter series, being the secondary titular playable character, and the supporting sidekick of Jak throughout the main series. He also serves as the primary character in the self-titled spin-off game, Daxter. Daxter,,.jpg|Daxter CPIA_D~1.JPG|Daxter in Invizimals the Lost Tribes Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Clank Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: TBA Gameplay *Spin Kick- - Daxter spins 360 degrees, he is able to move while spinning by holding the direction button. * Electroswatter- or - Daxter swats the opponent with his Electroswatter. * Electroswatter Uppercut- - Daxter swats upwards with his Electroswatter. * Tail Whip- - Daxter will swipe at his opponent with his tail. * Air Spin Kick- (midair) Same as the ground version. * Air Electroswatter- or (midair) Same as the ground version. * Air Electroswatter Uppercut- (midair) Same as the ground version. * Electroswatter Slam- (midair) Daxter slams his Electroswatter which emits the shockwave. *Plasmite RPG''' '- - Daxter fires a Plasmite RPG. *Scatter Gun- or - Long-Range Beam Shot with consistent firing speed. Able to shoot 3 times in a row by mashing or holding the triangle button. *Upward Scatter Gun' '- - Daxter shoots upward with his Scatter Gun. *Vulcan Fury- - Daxter fires a Vulcan Fury, causing a number of hits before sending the enemy away. *Air Plasmite RPG- (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Scatter Gun- or (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Upward Scatter Gun- (midair) Same as the ground version. *Air Vulcan Fury- (midair) Same as the ground version, but fires downwards. * Flamethrower Spray Gun- - Daxter sprays a burst of flame. * Toxic Spray Gun- or - Works like Drake's Run n' Gun, except it leaves a trail of toxic gas. *Ultrasonic Spray Gun- - Shoot upwards a ultrasonic wave. *Combat Bug' '''- - Works like Dan's Green Hand. * Air Flamethrower Spray Gun- (midair) Same as the ground version. * Air Toxic Spray Gun- or (midair) Daxter shoots the trial of toxic downwards. * Air Ultrasonic Spray Gun- (midair) Same as the ground version. *Combat Bug Toss- (midair) Same as the ground version. * Whip & Rock- or - Grabs the opponent with the whip and then hurls the rocks at them. *Neo's Kung-Fu- - Grabs the opponent with the whip and then launches them into the air. *Gimli's Axe- - Grabs the opponent with the whip, knocks them down with Gimli's axe. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Pecker- (Level 1): Pecker swoops in and attacks Daxter anyone who touches the dust cloud while they fight dies. * Super Nova Nuke- (Level 2): Daxter rides a Super Nova Nuke similar to Dante's Stinger, killing opponents in front of him. *Dark Daxter- (Level 3): Daxter transforms into Dark Daxter, changing his moveset. Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Minion Rank 7: Tess Rank 8: Dark Daxter Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Invizimals Category:Alexray35